utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Utaite Wiki:Qualifying Singers
This page is an incomplete list of utaite from Nico Nico Douga or YouTube singers who fulfill our requirements but do not have a page yet. Clicking each name will bring you to that singer's main Mylist or YouTube channel. If you know a qualifying singer who is not on this list, feel free to add his/her name on this list (in alphabetical order). Please, though, make sure that he/she is not already on this wiki by checking our directory. If you wish to add a page, be sure to read the tutorial first! However, before making new pages, we'd appreciate it if you would also get all of our existing pages up to standard, especially the ones that are empty, incomplete, or stubs. In addition to helping with new pages, this list is also meant to help fill out Famous Utattemita Song pages as per the new requirements. Related discussion: Thread:9707 NND Utaite The utaite must have: * A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. ** Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist ( ) do not count for views. ** Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. OR * At least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. 1,500 in total view leeway is allowed. OR * The utaite has gone professional (signed under a company) Female Utaite # 38Ban (38番) # 6ε6*, read as Muni (むに) # ＊Airi (＊あいり) # Amane (アマネ) # Bronze Arm Drive (ﾌﾞﾛﾝｽﾞｱｰﾑﾄﾞﾗｲﾌﾞ) # Chano (シャノ) # Chawa (ちゃわ) # ℃iel (シエル) # Donguri (ドン栗) # eclair # Erusi (エルシ) # EVO+ (えぼ) # Fuji Kinoco (藤きのこ) # Hari (ハリ) # Honjou Kirito (本条桐斗) # Hotaru (ほたる) # Hotori (ほとり) # Iinchou (委員長) # Journey (じゃあにぃ) # Kakin (花近) # Katakiri Rekka (片霧烈火) # Keisen (佳仙) # Kisuke no Yuujin (キースケの友人) # Komatsuna (小松菜) # Komeru (こめる) # Kurenai (紅) # Limit (リミット) # LIQU@. (りくあっと) # Matsuzawa Yumi (松澤由美) # meian (メイアン) # Mitani (みたに) # Mitsumushi (みつむし) # Moko (モこ) # Momobako (桃箱) # Muta (むた) # Nam Fung 南風(なむふぉん) # *Nano (*菜乃) # Nanahira (ななひら) # Nata (なーた) # Nata de Cocoline (ココリーヌ・ナタデ) # Nayuru (なゆる) # nayuta # Nimo # noir (のある) # Noir (ノワール) # Nomiya Ayumi (野宮あゆみ) # non # Otouto no Ane (弟の姉) # PAGECO # POPPY # Re:A, now known as Rito (里都) # Sana (鎖那) # ShoshinshaF (初心者F), aka ef # Shuiyuanwuyi (水縁無憶) # Siren (紫蓮) # Umemiya Hina (梅宮雛) # Usako (ウサコ) # Utau Kitchen (歌うキッチン) # yue (ユエ) # Zenna (前菜) Male Utaite # 5comasuberi (5コマスベリ) # 96 # Baku (ばく) # Bang (蛮) # Chage (ちゃげ) # Creamzone (くりむぞん) # Denchigire (電池切れ) # Denirow (でにろう) # DoM (どＭ) # Funi (Imouto) (ふに（妹）) # Gai (害) # hal # hummerkey # Hyon (ひょん) # K-ta (K太) # Kaito (海斗) # Knorr (クノール) # Konori (このり) # Ko~ra/Koura/Cola (こ～ら) # kunkun # Kuropanda (黒パンダ) # KuwagataP (クワガタP), aka # Lay (レイ) # Maruguri (まるぐり), formerly known as LiLoL # Miwiya (みゐや) # Mune (無音) # NagaredaP (流田P) # Neko(♂) (猫（♂）) # Nigai Hito (苦い人), aka Nigamoto (苦本) # Nitmegane (にっとメガネ) # NO=L # OLD # Omaru (お丸) # Outeiroku (王定六) # Panaman (ぱなまん), aka Tachibana Machi (橘万智) # Peshmerga (ペシュメルガ) # Pomjuice (ぽんじゅーす) # Rabipo (らびぽ) # Ramesses II (ラムセスII世) # Renoa (れのあ) # roro (ろろ) # Score (すこあ) # Senra (センラ) # shell # Shijin (詩人) # Shima (志麻) # Shochu Umee (焼酎うめぇ) # Shouichi (囁一) # S!N # SymaG (島爺) # Tabun Jibun (たぶん自分) # taiga # Takukobu (たくこぶ) # Tama (たま) # terry # Tomonashi (トモナシ) # Ultimate・High (アルティメット・ハイ) # Umejiro (梅ジロー) # UmiNeko # uramanbou, aka or Takahashi You (タカハシ ヨウ) # Urara (うらら) # Uratanuki/Urata (うらたぬき) # Yamaneko Sanae (山猫さなえ), formerly known as YamaNeko # YNG (やんぐ) # ytr (ゆとり) # Yuge (湯毛) YouTube Singers The YouTube singer must have: * A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 subscribers leeway is allowed. * A minimum of 15,000 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Female YT Singers # Ahiku # AishaNeko # Akemi # Amanda Lee & Annalie (not many vocaloid songs) # My # CaramellCher (カラメルCher) # CottonCandyBird (CCB) # DangoHana (だんご花) RN: Annie Cheng # Emnily (mostly Russian, occasionally Japanese. sometimes anime songs) separate account for K-POP covers (http://www.youtube.com/user/amtazy/ and http://www.youtube.com/user/KtimeEmnily) # Eka # Envy # Holi # horizon RN: Ashley (not many vocaloid songs) (original lyrics and vocals to Homestuck songs) # Jilubia # Juju RN: Julie (able to identify harmonies, create multiple layers of harmonies from scratch with ease) # Ketsuban (aka Ketsu) (strong , rock-ish voice) # Mis (not many vocaloid covers) # Neibaku # Nanodo # NyuMoon # Renko (previously Sakuranek0) (not many vocaloid songs) # Ruki # RurutiaDariya (ルル) # Saki RN: Sofía Ulmman (beautiful powerful voice and vibrato, mostly Spanish, occasionally Japanese or English, different kinds of music, Vocaloid - anime - pop - pop rock) # Sia # Sugar RN: Monica Tran # SuriOokami # SweetPoffin # Thymeka RN: Alessia ("Thymeka" for Italian, "Saiki" for Japanese) # Usachii (NND account) # Valkyriechooser (RN: Lena Ruiz) # Vanna (Second account) # YukiRN: Huang Xiaoqian (? not confirmed, source from deviantART) (sings in english, chinese, & japanese) Male YT Singers # ¤Fyre # Amaito # Aya_me (Soft, clear voice. often own french fandubs) # Dualkey RN: Pedro Sánchez http://www.facebook.com/pages/Club-de-fans-de-Dualkey-0-/247855159591?sk=info (not many vocaloid songs) (Known in the Spanish fandubbing community.http://es.fandoblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Pedro_S%C3%A1nchez) # Kuraiinu # Paru Songs The page must have: * A minimum of '''''15 qualifying covers for a page to be created. * For group covers with ** > 3-5 "roles": a minimum of 12 qualifying covers for a page is needed. ** > 6-10 "roles": a minimum of 10 qualifying covers for a page is needed. Requirements for a qualifying cover: * Any cover sung by a singer who meets the requirements of being featured on the wiki. OR * Any NND utaite cover with at least 10,000 views. ** Must be based on the views at Nico Nico Douga. * Any YouTube Singer cover with at least 5,000 views. ** Must be based on the views at YouTube. # Ai Kotoba (愛言葉) # Aku no Musume (悪ノ娘) # Checkmate (チェックメイト) # Choose Me # Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu (チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室) # Dancing☆Samurai (ダンシング☆サムライ) # Dear # Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia (骸骨楽団とリリア) # GALLOWS BELL # Gekokujou (Kan) (下剋上 (完)) # Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu (初音ミクの消失) # *Hello, Planet. (＊ハロー、プラネット。) # Hitobashira Alice (人柱アリス) # Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C (ヒャダインのカカカタ☆カタオモイ-C) # Jenga (song) (ジェンガ) # Juu Mensou (十面相) # Kimi no Taion (君の体温) # Kokoro/Kokoro・Kiseki (ココロ/ココロ・キセキ) # Kowloon Retro (九龍レトロ) # Kurumi☆Ponchio (くるみ☆ぽんちお) # Kutabare PTA (くたばれPTA) # 「letter song」 # Madara Cult (マダラカルト) # Marionette Syndrome (マリオネットシンドローム) # Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru (みくみくにしてあげる♪) # Nilgiri (ニルギリ) # Nounai Denpa (ノーナイデンパ) # Palette # Piano × Forte × Scandal (ピアノ×フォルテ×スキャンダル) # RAINBOW GIRL # Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi (桜前線異常ナシ) # shiningray # Shinitagari (死にたがり) # SPiCa # Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En (袖触れ合うも他生の縁) # Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos (太陽曰く燃えよカオス) # Uninstall (アンインストール) # Ur-Style # Yakimochi no Kotae (ヤキモチの答え) # Yume Chizu (夢地図) Song pages will also have a subpage for . Requirements for a qualifying chorus: * Any chorus must have at least 30,000 views on Nico Nico Douga. OR * Any chorus or reprint musc have at least 10,000 views on YouTube. "YouTube choruses" in which multiple singers collaborate to create a single piece do not fit into this definition of chorus. These collab covers should be displayed on the main song page. Here, a chorus borrows the vocals from several separate, independently uploaded covers. Category:Resource Category:Incomplete Articles